Stories
by macawtopia
Summary: When Lily first met James and Sirius, she instantly thought of the evil stepsisters. They were both born rich, and mean and arrogant to boot. And yet, even at that young age… something about Potter bothered Lily. When she looked at him closely, she noticed that he utterly lacked the cruelty of storybook villians. But if he wasn't the villian in her story, what part would he play?


Just a quick story that demanded I write it immediately although it's somewhat different from my usual style. Enjoy!

*x*x*

When Lily Evans was a little girl, her parents used to read her and Petunia to sleep from a massive book of fairytales. Petunia's favourite story varied day by day, but she would always fall back on either Sleeping Beauty or the Frog Prince. Lily, for her part, liked Cinderella – the original Grimm Brother's version where Cinderella used her mother's spirit to charm birds into giving her beautiful gowns and despite seeing thousands of girls, the prince only had eyes for her. When asked why, she would always reply to her parents that it was because Cinderella was sweet and good and actually went out and looked for her happy ending, rather than having it handed to her. While this was true, in her young, naive head there was another reason why it was Cinderella: she had a tiny crush on her book's illustration of Cinderella's prince, with his dark hair, dimples and attractive smile.

But as the two girls grew up, Lily lost her love for these stories and swiftly replaced them with other, in her eyes, more exciting ones. She soon had Treasure Island, the Arabian Nights, Robinson Crusoe, Huckleberry Finn and Sherlock Holmes almost memorised. She also continued to love stories of magic and wonder – the Secret Garden, Neverland, Middle Earth, Narnia and Wonderland became her second homes. On the other hand Petunia never understood the allure of such books: instead, she started preening to become as beautiful a blond princess as the ones in fairy tales, and she played with dolls, enjoying the ability to control every aspect of their fictional lives.

*x*x*

When Lily Evans first met Severus Snape, her first thought was of Oliver Twist. He was the perfect tragic hero: filthy, shabbily dressed, he had a miserable home life, and she could honestly see his eyes pleading with her for some more. All he wanted was for her to spend some more time with him, give him some more of her trust, and some more of her affection, because no one else ever would. And she, feeling every bit like Oliver's savior, the sweet Rose Maylie, willingly gave it to him. She grew to like her little orphan too, and believed that with some kindness, love and patience, she could turn his life around, and transform him into someone he was proud to be.

*x*x*

When Lily Evans first met James Potter, her first thought was of the evil stepsisters. He, along with Sirius Black, was born rich and influential, and the pair of them were mean and arrogant to boot. They were tyrannical, taking advantage of their status and popularity to pick on those beneath them, and caused trouble for others just because they could. And yet, even at that young age… something about Potter bothered Lily. When she took the time to look at him closely, which was rarely, she could never see the malicious intent that glittered in the eyes of storybook villains. He looked much more like one of the good ones – but looks could be deceiving.

And so can first impressions, Lily learned this the hard way. For instance, by the time she was in her sixth year, she knew that Severus Snape was definitely no Oliver Twist. He didn't have the kind heart, courage or innocence that a tragic hero required. No, his heart was ice and he craved power above all else – _that_ was all he seemed to want some more of now, power. Moreover, Lily had discovered that her once dear sister, Petunia was not a fairy princess at all: she was more of an evil stepsister than James had ever been, and twice as spiteful as the ones in Cinderella. As for Potter… she couldn't typecast him into any role at all anymore. Potter was… _Potter_, end of story. Except, of course, it wasn't.

*x*x*

When Lily Evans went home that summer, she found her inability to place him maddening. The minute he had stopped trying to ask her out, teasing her and making himself a general nuisance, he began to consume her thoughts. It was like he'd become a new person – a mysterious one who didn't open up to her at all and who avoided her whenever he could. But the more he distanced himself from Lily during their seventh year, the more she noticed him. She watched him from the corner of her eye at mealtimes, goofing around with his friends with the same animation and – there was no other word for it – silliness that he had at age eleven. He was still a complete child at heart, even she could see that.

Peter Pan.

But then, when they had to work together during Head Meetings and patrols, he became a mature, well mannered, kind, perfect gentleman. Lily had to admit that his well groomed appearance and behavior reminded her irresistibly of none other than Mr. Darcy.

Of course, the stiffness between them soon melted into familiarity – James Potter couldn't restrain his true nature for long. That was when he began to turn on the famed Potter charm. He made Lily laugh, he made her blush, he made her absolutely love spending time with him, and long to be with him when she wasn't. And at the same time, she somehow dreaded being with him, simply because she enjoyed it so much. But their time together was short lived: James continued to associate with her only when he absolutely had to.

Dickon. No, Tom Sawyer. Gatsby. Bingley. Merlin, _no_, not really – Lily honestly didn't have a clue.

Finally, when she went home that winter break, Lily decided to give up. She spent her last winter holiday from Hogwarts with her family in a happy, blissful, Potter-free peace, not even letting Petunia and her walrus of a fiancée bother her. Then, the night before she was to return for her final semester at Hogwarts, she opened one of her favourite books and found herself staring right at him. She almost dropped her book with disbelief, but there he was clear as day: the hazel eyes, slightly teasing but heartwarming smile, the raven black hair… heck, it even had his dimples. In fact, the only thing that the little illustration of Cinderella's Prince needed to make it the spitting image of James Potter was spectacles. Without consciously deciding to, Lily pulled out her wand and added them in.

*x*x*

When Lily Evans was alone with James Potter for the first time after the break – for a Heads meeting - she didn't know how to greet him. A brief handshake or nod? An apology for treating him like he was an evil stepsister? A hug? Not used to being at a loss for words, Lily found herself blurting the first thing that came to her, "I found you, James."

She blushed the moment these words left her lips, expecting him to laugh at her with that harsh mocking tone he used on Severus Snape. Instead he smiled the Prince Charming Smile, "I didn't know you were looking for me."

"You've been avoiding spending time with me this year, haven't you?"

James's smile faded slightly, "Yes, Lily, I have."

He didn't elaborate, so Lily frowned, "Well… why? Why avoid _me_?"

Now James laughed at her, but it was a hard laugh, like the sound of nails being driven into stone, "Honestly, Lily? You don't know?"

His expression darkened as she shook her head, like clouds gathering before a storm. A brooding Rochester.

"I've been avoiding you, Evans, because I _still_ like you as much as ever, and because _you_ still don't reciprocate. I thought distance would be best for both of us."

"You like me?"

"_Damn it_ Evans, don't play dumb!" James was angry now, his hands balling into fists and that one vein in his neck pulsing. A raging Heathcliff. "You've had me wrapped around your perfect little finger since first year and you know it: You'd be a fool if you didn't."

Lily took a step back from him, realizing what he must think of her, "_No_. No, no _no_! I didn't, don't be ridiculous! I mean… you're James Potter, for god's sakes! You've got loads of girls – most of whom are _far_ prettier than I'll _ever_ be running around after you, and you expect me to believe that you've got feelings for me?"

"_Prettier_?" James spat, disgusted, "Maybe I overestimated you Evans. I always thought that you didn't care about looks."

"I don't! But you can't expect me to believe that _you_ don't, Potter. I've _seen_ you looking at girls."

"What teenage guy doesn't!" James burst out, throwing his hands in the air with sheer exasperation, "Yes: I look at girls, but that doesn't mean that I… Lily, I've had a crush on you for _as long as I can remember_ – you've _always_ been the one that I want to love and take care of, and not because of your looks, but because you're… _you_. You see the good in everyone, you stop to help out anyone who needs it, you're always working hard to be better than _your_ best, not to beat anyone else, and you're not afraid to stand up for what you believe in. And you know what else?"

"What?" Lily whispered unable to tear her eyes from his hazel ones. When had they gotten so close together? She had gradually gravitated towards him and they were now merely inches apart.

"You're wrong about not being pretty, Lily. _Dead_ wrong: I've got a copy of Cinderella at home, and I swear you look _just_ like her when she's dressed in that ball gown. You know, except for the fact that she's blond and generally better tempered…"

James trailed of, now smiling ruefully at her. Prince Charming. It had taken her seven years to find out who James was, but he seemed to have known her identity from the beginning.

Lily couldn't keep from laughing at the irony and shook her head, "I don't believe it."

"I'll show you the book one day. If anything, you're a little prettier than she is."

"Don't avoid me anymore, James."

James froze, stunned. Then he looked down at her with wide, disbelieving eyes, "Do you really mean that?"

"Really."

A dazzling, dimple enhanced smile erupted onto his already striking features, "Then I _promise_ I won't."

"Good." Lily said, grinning back, "And… try not to look at other girls anymore either."

"Whatever you command, your highness, but first…"

*x*x*

When James Potter kissed Lily Evans for the first time, she didn't see it coming. Not when he slid his arms around her waist, nor when he pulled her in close. Not even when his hazel eyes locked onto her emerald ones with a warmth and desire hitherto unknown to her. Then his eyes flickered down to gaze at her lips, and she barely had time to let out a tiny gasp before his mouth moved in, just a little timidly at first, to meet hers.

Contact, and their surroundings faded away. Lily's heart skipped a beat, her knees felt weak and wobbled before she could catch them, a shiver ran up and down her spine, and she understood why Cinderella had risked so much just to be with her prince. It was in his softly moving lips, his breath, his scent, his touch, and most of all it was the tender way he held her – like there was nothing in the world more important to him than loving her. It was magic.

A fairy tale ending.

*x*x*

Thanks for reading =]


End file.
